Talk:Raiken Montizuma
i was looking at your character's starting paragraph and noticed that he had a devil fruit that turns him into a god. now there is no problem with that, but i have a few things to say. 1st: i looked up kagutsuchi and he is actually the japanese god of fire (i'm a stickler for those types of things). 2nd: instead of calling it a hito hito no mi, which refers to human transformations, you should call it a kami kami no mi (although it translates to god, it could also translate to deity if you wish to use that). i know you may be thinking that i should do the same changes to Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Guan Yu, but, since guan yu was originally a warrior being called the god of war, hito hito no mi would fit perfectly for it. you don't have to change the devil fruit's name if you don't want to. but to make it seem more realistic, i recommend you should. thank you. Kure S. Akira (talk) 01:37, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Actually Kure, it would be (illogically) but one piece proper, to indeed call it Hito. A god usually takes the shape of a human form. Thats why in the case of the Buddah fruit, they used Hito. Now if it were a Kami model, that would give the user Immortality by consumption. However in my opinion that's way out of Handle. Only bigger gods such of Zeus's caliber, or Kronos, should be classified as Kami. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:56, March 24, 2014 (UTC) technically (being a buddhist myself) buddha isn't a god. they are actually enlightened individuals. also, the fruit was based on the golden buddha statue. if you are to use a god as a devil fruit, it would be more appropriate to classify it as such. a god isn't a human by no stretch of the imagination and would have greater benefits. as a god of fire, the user of the devil fruit would be more powerful then, say, prometheus, who stole fire from the gods. there is a big deifference between humans and gods. anyway, its just my input. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:03, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I see, but as well as yours, this is my input in the matter. I feel as if devil fruit with enough though into them, can become fun to make and more powerful throughout the uses. Making a Kami model in my opinion, classifying it as a god and all that. Would seem like it would make it more OP If I must. And stating that fact alone, there are already enough op paramecias and logias out there with science roaming (trust me, I just made a antimatter and time fruit.) That have to be dimmed down to such heights. But with that said, of course, this is my opinion on the matter. His choice to do whatever not mine, and with that, it's nice to see you first thing when I come back to the wikia, its a treat. How have you been and how has the wikia been while I have been gone? [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if I should switch the name...eh, I'll sleep on it. Uh, guys? This is the wrong page. XD Yeah sorry about that I just got a little carried away, and I would like to see the progress you make with Raiken. I would love to have him as a Juushishi one day. Depends if he's up for the task though. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:14, March 24, 2014 (UTC) That would be cool! I'd like to see him as one of the Five Gods of the New World if a spot opens up! XD There actually is a spot open, but since there isn't much on your page you would need to give Akira here a detailed description. (And if I missed something one of you guys, please correct me :P) [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:17, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Not detailed enough? How so? things have been happening from time to time. pages coming, others going, some editted. all that. but back to the subject, i'm not saying that a kami kami no mi wouldn't be OP. i'm saying the fruit's basic description of it being a god would be contradictory to the name. as i said before, a human isn't a god. a kami kami no mi would just be a logia devil fruit with a few body enhancements and a greater range of abilities. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:18, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Eh...what the hell. I'll change it to Kami. Akira has a point. XD Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I just realized you can't change the title of a page. DX don't worry. i did :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) but i think it would be nice to have montizuma as part of the goshin. just a more in-depth description along with relationships and abilities would give a better reason for becoming one ya know? Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:25, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, Kure. I'll get on that as soon as possible. Also, I'll have to think of a new bounty once I get him out of the Marines cause he's still undercover for reasons stated. i understand. personally, i would make the bounty around 630,000,000 because he fooled the marines. and if so, you can incorporate meeting Riku Dragion or Kure S. Akira in Raiken's history just for adding a plot-line. To be honest, I was hoping to make the bounty higher because he now has secrets only known to the World Government and they need to catch Raiken as soon as possible. I'll try not to go completely overboard. XD one other thing. your pirate crew should have a jolly roger to represent them on the territorial map. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:41, March 25, 2014 (UTC) If it isn't too much, do you mind creating one for me? I don't know how. DX By the way, in Riku's plot, did Luffy become King of the Pirates before his death? well, basically, what i did, was found a picture on google that most resembled my pirate crew and used it as the flag. not all flags need skulls and crossbones you know, like the arlong pirates :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:47, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I guess I'm going flag-a-findin'! XD Yes Luffy did become PK, and Akira is right. But I do have a Jolly Roger for you. Hope you like it, if not lemme know. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:50, March 24, 2014 (UTC) and by the way, although i'm way off topic, i'm considering changing my tori tori no mi, model: thunderbird into a tatsu tatsu no mi, model: sky dragon. i'm not really feeling thunderbird anymore Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:53, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Well this is a chatty talk page now ain't it? And I guess we had the same idea heh! But if you still want to fight Riku, your gonna have to make that fruit strong.. I'm considering one of the fruits I just recently made :I I will let you know which one so you can counter it if need be :I ... And man we have gotten far off topic.. Ohh Sky Dragon might be able to counter it... CURSE YOU SCIENCE!!!!! [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:55, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Found a Jolly Roger! And do whatever you see fit with the Thunderbird. And good for Luffy! since i've been basing the tori tori no mi on a legendary pokemon, i found that rayquaza was cooler and had wind, air, and light manipulation so.... yeah. i could work with that :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:58, March 25, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean "Good For Luffy". Logically, Zoro in a fight could beat Luffy but this is Luffy were talking about, he beat a man who took his shadow, a man who sucked him dry, a guy who stabbed him through with a trident after his lightning Didnt work, and a guy who went full Leopard on him and encouraged him to create G2 and G3. (Or was that Aokiji) and the Jolly Roger looks cool! But what do the wings symbolize? I know it doesn't have to, but usually jolly Rogers symbolize sometching about their Captian. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:58, March 24, 2014 (UTC) The wings represent Raiken's drive to soar to the top as the greatest pirate ever! And when I said "Good for Luffy" I meant good that he became King of the Pirates. 900? Oh boy! Now what did he do to get a bounty higher than Akira's and Riku's? ^_^. What adventures, past, ect. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, as you know, he had 575,000,000, but that will be explained when I have more time to write down the history, but since he now has secrets to the World Government, they need to catch Raiken as soon as possible before these secrets get out. If 900 is too high, I can lower it if you want. Hm well going undercover for the marines then leaving, and successfully escaping (something similar to what Riku did) gives the user at LEAST 100+, unless you killed many marines or something like that it wouldn't go much higher. But be careful about how high you raise that bounty ^_^. It just entirely depends on your plot. If your plot doesn't entirely make sense, I will indeed advice you to lower it. I won't tell you to do anything. I will just help :P. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:19, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, here is the whole story. The Celestial Summit between the Four Gods of the New World (assuming the fifth position was open) was occuring at the Center of the New World, an archipelago of islands at the center of the New World. Raiken was promoted to Admiral long before this time, and he was informed by Sakazuki that they were going to attack this island in an attempt to capture and arrest the Four Gods and other notorious pirates. Raiken, having enough information about the World Goverment and their secrets, decided this would be his time to act. When he arrived there, he and Sakazuki fought side by side against Raiken's "former" allies, even Raiken battling his brother Miyazaki. When all hoped seemed lost for the Pirates there, Sakazuki ordered Raiken not to capture thr Pirates, but to kill tthem. Raiken was baffled, until Sakazuki reminded him of Absolute Justice. As Raiken prepared to kill his former crewmates, he redirected his attack at Sakazuki, shocking the Fleet Admiral. For the first time in two years, Raiken fought side by side with his crew against the Marines, killing many in the process as well as defeating many Vice Admirals. Then, Sakazuki and Raiken engaged in a heated (literally XD) battle that nearly destroyed the archipelago. Raiken manged to inflict serious damage to Sakazuki, who in turn inflicted serious damage to Raiken. The now former Admiral had to be carried away by his allies as Sakazuki, after a high seas battle against the Marines, ordered his men to fall back. The bounty shocked everyone, as 900,000,000 was the highest bounty anyone had ever saw. Sakazuki did this to capture Raiken and execute him himself for his crimes against the World Government, and to stop him from exposing the secrets they have kept under wraps for so long. Hmm both Akira and Riku did so something similar.. But Riku and Akira killed Yonkou and Marines alike, even Riku killing Doffy and Akainu. Mabey I should update the bounty... [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC) My bounty? Cause I noticed you updated Riku's bounty. Nah, Riku's. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:48, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh. AND 1,500,000,000?! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN! He is one wanted man! He makes Monkey D. Dragon look tame! XD Also, I did the same as you and updated my entire crew's bounties, since the Battle at the Center of the New World (name for the battle where Raiken quit the Marines) recently occured. I just put that untill I was sure.. Lets see...killing all the Gorosei... Destroying Marijois, Killing all the Yonko except for Shanks... Killing off Half of the Schichibukai.... Hm.... 1,150,000,000 tops really. And we haven't seen Dragons bounty yet. "Most Wanted Man In The World" Who knows. It could be like 2,000,000,000 or something. + Also, I did the same as you and updated my entire crew's bounties, since the Battle at the Center of the New World (name for the battle where Raiken quit the Marines) recently occured. − [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:56, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm not trying to be mean...but isn't Riku killing all the Gorosei, 75% of the Yonko, and 50% of the Shichibukai a LITTLE too much Actually Riku only Killed one. He was INVOLVED in the plan that killed them all. Akira made a plan to "clean up the ashes" by restarting the world government and such. So he went out to kill the weakest Yonko, Big Mom (or did Riku... Meh) one He either killed Kaido or Big mom, when Riku saw the news, he teamed up with Akira and followed his plans to defeat all the Yonkou, him and Akira had to team up against two of them with help from crews. But then they won, then they raided Marijois with help from many allies, and won the battle. In the end, Riku wanted revenge, killed Doffy. And some more but ect ect and all that. That's why his CREW have some bounties as well, because of their cooperation. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:59, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. Think Raiken and the Heatwave Pirates can get in that in an explanation for their newly raised bounties? Yeah I guess.. That would help fully explain 900,000,000... There were 4 main people in the raid and 5 Gorosei as well as two crews and many allies. So I guess Raiken could be that 5th Member who helped. So far I'm favoring Raiken over Takuya in the candidates :P. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:13, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, two questions: 1) Who is Takuya? and 2) Where does the World Government stand now that the Gorosei have been killed? Do the Five Gods overlook it now? Wait, that's three. XD Not Exactly, see Coby is running the WG now. Better him than anyone, almost forgot, you have to confirm with Akira before you add this to your History. And Takuya is a Goshin candidate. And that was 2. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:24, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I have to confirm with Akira the Battle of the Center of the New World and Raiken and the Heatwave Pirates' participation in the overthrow of the World Government? How? Ask Him. Just ask like; "Would it be ok if this this this this" see my point? [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) i believe that i've seen the jist of what is happening and will find ways to incorporate that into the plot. as far as other things go, i would like to clarify and say certain things: 1) my character didn't kill the yonko, just defeated and captured them, sending them to impel down. 2) i don't know if cosmos will be happy with these high bounties. 3) i might decide to rename zero of the white frost as a pothemous member of the goshin. Kure S. Akira (talk) 01:46, March 26, 2014 (UTC) for the hell of it, why don't we just make a roleplay story of the fall of the yonko, gorosei, and warlords? we can incoporate anything we wish and create more detailed stories. sound interesting :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 01:52, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Shoot, then my story has Ho- wait Akira... Riku and Akira killed Blackbeard Right? You know what, I'm gonna fix my holes either way, and eh... Just in case of that past bount incident, Raiken. Lower your bounty a bit -sigh- I will take the heat just in case. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:56, March 25, 2014 (UTC) they did kill blackbeard. and it would be wise to lower our bounties to below 1,000,000,000. we had a problem with that a while back. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I remember, the fun little competition. But still. Lets just reverse time. The bounties to back to the way they were before. And lets try to regulate bounties of our own and new characters from now on, this stating, bounty limit, no higher than 850 Million Beri. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) that should suffice Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) but as i started to think about Takuya v. Raiden for god-ship, i also began to wonder: "doesn't takuya's character and crew seem familiar? Like, i've seen it on here before?" Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) What should my bounty be? How so, Akira? after calculating everything your character has done, i would say about 828,000,000 would work Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:13, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Good enough for me! XD You probably think it's familiar because of the Yali Fruit. It reminds you of the guy who plagiarized us. And I'm going to be frankly honest, I do alot of work on wikias, but on one of them, they had a few problems with Grandfire and plagiarism as well. So I'm not holding this against him but. Meh his past doesn't help my perspective, as well as the low detailed character. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:16, March 25, 2014 (UTC) well, a long time ago, on this wiki and the ship of fools wiki, there was this user named luisgranja. now this guy was good at 2 things: creating ideas and stealing them. from this wiki, he copied multiple pages of both me and rukiryo's ideas (i.e. the 5 gods of the new world, the tatsu tatsu no mi, model: fire dragon, etc.). He was discovered and removed from both sites, luckily. however, before all his idea's were erased, i remember seeing a crew and characters similiar to takuya and the regenerated pirates, even the name seems familiar. i think, and this is just a hunch, that luisgranja created a new account and is trying to get back involved with this wiki and not trying to plagirize again (he could be, i don't know). but as i said, this is just a hunch. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:18, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm you MIGHT be on to something... One of his allies had a similar flag... Hey why don't you check the IP address as your a admin and all.. Gah I wish this Wikia had a "Wikia Chat" then we would stop posting at different times and having to edit a page.. Either way, I say Akira is about right and question for you Akira, who Admined you and where was I when this happened... Gah I missed a bit.. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:21, March 25, 2014 (UTC) i became an adimn during the luisgranja incident, actually. i felt that, since stuff like that happens, i would be able to stop it quick and help cosms out. on the home page, under important, it says to message Young Piece on his talk page about becoming an admin. i didn't think that i would be one so quick, though. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:25, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright I did good, I asked him. I don't know when, but something like the Luis incident might happen again, and I am on multiple wikias with a fairly high ranking and to do duties. So I can scout, besides that the wiki needs to be cleaned up a bit, and I just wanna help in general. Heh. Maybe one day this wikia will get a Chat so users can interact with one another and such. And to be honest, Grand has copied ME quite a bit.... [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:30, March 25, 2014 (UTC) What was the Luis incident? read my long paragraph and you'll understand what happened Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Akira just said it but I will break it down. A while back a guy named Luisgraja came. He was a pagerizer, he couldn't create his own work so he went and basically coppied anime and made them into OP characters even the backgrounds abilities all that. He would later go to Shipoffools Wikia, and plagerize the Goshin and Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon pages and claim them completely. Thus he got banned from both wikias (plus his love for hentai and echi anime on ship using multiple echi pictures >_>) Perv... [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:39, March 25, 2014 (UTC) yeah that about sums it up :| Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) for now, just so long as this "Grandfire" isn't plagirizing anything to/from this site, i'll leave him/her be. anything goes down, i'll bring down the power of the sky dragon Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright Alright, but still I just remembered by doing some research, Grandfire isn't Luis, see, he was on Ship (or Sea of Fools. And by the way there on Sea, you can interact with characters, kill characters and use devil fruits from the story or have them not exist at all. You craft your own world. But besides that!) He asked about "the Luis incident" and I followed him to another wikia, his wikia. It seems Luis asked for admin there, but was denied by Grand. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 23:04, March 25, 2014 (UTC) chat added. your welcome :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 03:37, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Wohhoooo thanks! Lets all enjoy it together! [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 23:46, March 25, 2014 (UTC)